Snowfall
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: “You know, staring out the window like a love-sick puppy won’t make him come any faster.” Narusasu, oneshot, fluff? A winter fic


_Author's notes_

_Okay, so, I know that I have three stories that need updating, but, you know, when the plot bunnies come knocking, its not easy to turn them away...So, another Narusasu oneshot gets added to our collection! _

_Warning: Some cursing, boy-love,and...um...bad plot/writing? i can't tell if i love this story or hate it, so..._

_Disclamor: Believe me, if I owned Naruto, he would have already owned Sasuke's ass three ways to Sunday, and both would be in Konoha right now _

_Author: The lovely and strange as ever, Obsessive_

* * *

"You know, staring out the window like a love-sick puppy won't make him come any faster." Itachi's voice startled Sasuke out of his trance. He half-turned to look at his older brother.

"Hnn." He replied, and turned back to the window, watching the rapidly falling snow. He searched for a speck of yellow or orange, to no avail. He knew he should have protested more when Naruto had told him he was going to walk from the next town over, where he was visiting his best friend, back to their home, but he hadn't. His nostrils flared when he thought about how stupid he had been.

"Oh, very intelligent comeback, Sasuke." When the other made no comment, he sighed. "He said he'd call if there were any problems, right?"

"So? That doesn't mean nothing's wrong!" Sasuke snapped. "What if he got kidnapped, or froze to death, or…or…something?!" He grit his teeth for a second before his emotionless mask came back. Itachi stared at him in surprise. Sasuke worked very hard to hide all of his emotions, even in front of Itachi and Naruto.

He walked over to the small man and rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's a big boy, you know?" He said gently. "It's only been a couple hours…I'm sure he's fine."

"I know…still…" He whispered softly. He looked down at his cell phone, and flipped it open briefly. When he saw there weren't any missed calls, his hand tightened around the phone, and he tossed it to the floor.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Because I don't know Kiba's phone number…the idiot left his phone here, remember?" His frown deepened as he continued to stare into the swirling white mass that was falling from the sky. He looked for any sign of color outside, but saw nothing but white and other houses.

He pressed his forehead to the glass and closed his eyes. "Naruto."

What seemed like seconds later he heard his phone ring, and his head jerked forward and rammed against the glass. Cursing, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "What?!" He growled.

"…Sasuke…?"

"Oh, Kiba. Hey." He said, rubbing his head. Then he remembered why he was by the window, and asked seriously "Have you heard from Naruto?"

"Um…no, I haven't…" He heard the other man chuckle nervously. "He isn't there?"

"No, and I haven't heard from him since this morning…" Sasuke said, concern and fear lacing his voice. He looked outside and saw the sky was pitch black, though the snow was keeping it fairly bright. He bit his lip with worry.

"You sure you haven't heard from him?" Kiba asked, clearly worried.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's….Gods, it's almost nine. He left at two…"

"Have you called the cell yet?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh!" Kiba's voice sounded relieved. "No, I haven't! I'll call you back in a sec, okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

There was a pause, then the dog-lover said softly "It's going to be fine Sasuke."

Sasuke felt tears brimming in his eyes, and instead of replying, he hung up. Pressing his hand against the window, he was lost in his thoughts about Naruto, and almost jumped when his phone rang again.

"Hello?" He answered.

"…He didn't pick up…"

Sasuke felt a tear fall, slowly making a trail down his face, and he said "Okay…well…I guess I'll just wait for him then…" He closed his phone, leaned back in his chair, and played with his phone nervously.

When he heard the door open, he almost flew out of his seat. When he saw Naruto standing there, covered in snow, but healthy, he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" Naruto's cheery voice rang through the quiet house. "Sorry I'm so late! I decided to stop at Shikamaru's house for awhile." When Sasuke said nothing, didn't even open his eyes, he continued "Sorry, I guess I forgot to call…you were probably kind of worried…"

At that, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Kind of worried? Are you fucking kidding me? You decide to walk from another town, more than _ten miles away, in the snow, _then stop at a friend's house without calling me, and you think I was 'kind of worried'?" He all but snarled at the stunned blonde man. Angry tears were starting to fall, but he was so mad he could have cared less.

"I was beside myself! I've been sitting by that stupid, fucking window with my cell _all day_, waiting for you! '_Kind of_ worried'? I was out of my fucking mind!" His hands were clenching and unclenching, and he wanted more than anything to punch the bigger man in the gut.

Naruto was still staring at him, shock written plainly across his face. "I had no idea…I'm so sorry…" He said gently, hesitantly moving towards the livid man in front of him. Gently, he pulled him into his embrace, burying his face in the brown-haired person's hair.

Sasuke strained to get away. "Oh no, no, you don't get to pull this bull. You're not sorry, you just want me to forget I'm mad!"

Naruto sighed, then hoisted him up and placed his arms under Sasuke. Instinctively, the smaller man wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and gripped his shirt. They stared at each other intently.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke. I would never want to make you sad." His voice rang with sincerity, his baby blues shining with regret. Sasuke frowned, but then tears bubbled over, and he hid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, his arms draped around Naruto.

"I was so worried." He whispered into the tan neck in front of him. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke, and mirrored Sasuke's pose.

"I'm here now." He murmured. "And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_So...I'm sure this seems weird...I mean, who walks from one town to another, in snow, and doesn't call the person they're meeting to say they're gonna be late?_

_Well, for starters, _**Compulsive**_ does. She called me...oh, like six hours ago, to tell me she was walking from her town to mine, and I couldn't convince her not to. So I wait, like an idiot, at my house, looking out into the snow-Oh my god, it's been snowing for, like, a week and a half! I hate it! it's been so cold! But it makes sneaking out more fun!- and when she calls, five hours later, its to say that she's been at a friend's house, and that she's not going to come over anymore._

_Yeah, that some wonderful friend I've got here, huh? I haven't seen her for at least a month, and passed up three oppertunities to have fun so I could see her today, and instead she cancels. Aren't I lucky? This week has just been horrible. _

_Reviews would make my shity winter break a bit more bearable!_


End file.
